


Soul Bound

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is..., dom fertile - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BDSM, Belly Kink, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Bondage, Chinese Burns, Crossdressing, Dodge Ball, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Heavy BDSM, High School, Human Sacrifice, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Light BDSM, M/M, Making Out, Medieval Torture, Mpreg, Multi, Rough Sex, Sadism, Slavery, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Soul mate, Vampire Family, Vampire Sex, Vampires, belly punching, fertile/fertile, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William Beckett is soul bounded to Gabe Saporta, oh and their both vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Sorry for any confusion but the vampires in this will be different heights compared to their real life counterparts depending if their dom or fertile)

Soul Bound.

Gabe Saporta was one of those people you just didn't mess with. He was tall and even though he looked skinny underneath his clothes was a body of powerful ripcord muscles, oh yeah he's also a dom vampire so the psychopathic predator part didn't need mentioning. He was cruel and sadistic, which of course was encouraged by other vampires because that was what a dom vampire was meant to be like. Humans were playthings to him, humans were something to be looked down on, and maybe crush under his knee high Jack boots. Humans were scared of him, and other vampires respected him and at the moment he pretty much ruled the school.

“So which of the human maggots going to be your cum bucket,” Pete Wentz smiled as he came and sat on one of the benches reserved for vampires. Pete was kind of Gabe's right hand man, his best friend if you didn't include Gabe's soul bound of course. 

Gabe looked at the humans that were parading about near the benches. They was always a group of male and female humans doing this. They were all dressed in skimpy clothing trying to catch any vampire's eye. It both disgusted Gabe and delighted him. It was like a cattle market and it never failed to surprise Gabe how many humans willingly took part in it. It also never failed to surprise him how many was willing to be in an abusive relationship with Gabe or any dom vampire for that matter. To Gabe they was two kind of masochists, they were the ones like sweet submissive vampire fertiles, who were perfect and adorable. Then they was the pathetic humans who deserved nothing but his contempt. 

“Lucy has been asking William about you,” Pete smirked talking about Gabe's last human relationship and his soul bound making Gabe sneer slightly. William's a fertile vampire and had been soul bounded to Gabe since they were infants. As far as vampires went Gabe and William was exclusive to one another, Gabe would never sleep with another vampire, but Gabe did have his human cum buckets as he called them. Which a lot of doms did. William though didn't get jealous because well they didn't mean anything, and it wouldn't be the first time that Gabe had literally thrown some human in a dumpster when he had done with them. 

“I kicked her out my car you would have thought she got the message that she pisses me off,” Gabe spat, before looking up as a wrapped sandwich was dropped in his lap. His eyes followed the long flora skirt to an oversized sweater to the pale angelic face of his soul bound. Gabe didn't get how William could look so lovely in his grungy clothing that made him look like some street kid but he did. 

“She's not over you, oh and by the way you might want to have a word with her about her jock of a brother threatening me,” William said sitting down next to Gabe and taking half of the sandwich.

“Her brother did what now?” Pete said looking over at William, a little shocked that some human would dare do something like that.

“Hi Pete, and yeah said something about not getting between Gabe and Lucy,” William laughed slightly. “Then pushed me against a locker,”

“Wait he pushed you, did he hurt you?” Gabe asked getting over protective, a side of Gabe that only William saw and the fertiles in his family got to see. 

“Not physically but he did call me some nasty names, which I didn't like. I hate being called names,” William said looking down slightly before taking a bite of the sandwich.

“Leave it to me I will get it sorted okay babe,” Gabe said reaching out to push William long golden brown hair behind his ear.

“Thank you Papi,” William smiled leaning into Gabe's touch.


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two

Gerard Way would by most be described as dark and brooding. He would also describe himself as an artiest, which he was and a good one too. Most of his art was paintings of humans being tortured in bizarre and fantastical ways. 

Gerard also collected medieval torture instruments that he kept in his parents large basement which he lovingly restored and on more then one occasion used on some hapless human. It was almost a fetish and he wondered what a fertile would look like stretched out on a rack, of course though he wouldn't stretch a fertile out to breaking point, he wanted them to get off on it to, but he did want them to feel the ache in their pale limbs. 

Humans he had done, stretched them out until they were begging him to stop, with each click of the rack their joints slowly being pulled apart. He never did stop though not until they were pulled apart. He would then jerk off over the broken human before cutting their throat. 

Gerard wasn't a loud dom, but he was one of the more sadistic ones at the school, he didn't make a big show of it like Gabe did but stories of his basement had gotten around. Fertiles would give him admiring glances, namely because he also enjoyed writing erotic stories of fertiles being erotically tortured a long with his darker stories of humans being a lot less erotically tortured. 

He looked up as William dropped a note book on the oak table next to him in the school library. He had been friends with the fertile for almost as long as William had been soul bounded to Gabe. Gerard never had any feelings for William though. Sure William was without doubt a good looking fertile, and he turned many a doms head. William though was to quite, and he was rather shy. In a way he was a lot like Gerard in being introverted and every vampire knew that it tended to be an opposite attraction when looking for a mate, or indeed just crushing after someone. 

“You read it,” Gerard said looking at William who stood letting his hair hide his face. 

“Where do you come up with these ideas. I would never think that the idea of a dom punching a fertile in the stomach could be so hot,” William smiled slightly sitting down. 

“Not really my idea, there's a whole web sight about it, a lot of fertiles like belly torture,” Gerard laughed. 

“Really?” William said biting his lip, because since reading Gerard's latest story he couldn't stop thinking of Gabe punching him in the belly. William like most fertiles was a masochist, but William liked pain even more then most fertiles, and he experimented with it with Gabe. He had his safe word which Gabe always made him repeat before they started any scene. 

“Have a word to Gabe about it, I'm sure he will like punching you in your tender soft belly,” Gerard smiled. 

“No, we have a thing where Gabe comes up with the ideas you know. I like Gabe having total demand over what we do in the bedroom,” William said pushing his hair out of his face. 

“Well I can send him a link to the website,” Gerard smirked. Gerard knew William could take a lot of pain, he had heard him giggling with other fertiles about it. William after all was good friends with his younger fertile brother Mikey, he also knew though that William didn't like humiliation or being called names. He could take pain that was almost torture but he didn't want to feel like he was being hurt because he was disliked or worthless.   
“Where is Gabe anyway?” 

“Proving to Lucy that she's nothing but shit on his shoe, his words not mine, even though I find her annoying,” William smiled.

“Annoying is a nice word to describe her, or any human. She so screechy and well her voice goes through me,” Gerard sighed. 

“I don't know why she didn't get it before. Gabe even told her she wasn't his lover she was just hole to fuck and still she came back for more,”

“It's a doms pheromones, it attracts humans, makes it easier for us to hunt,” Gerard laughed. 

“Yeah liked a doms speed and strength didn't help enough,” William laughed before looking up to see Gerard staring at his brother who had just walked in with a short fertile.

“Who's that with Mikey?” Gerard asked watching as the new fertile, who due to shouting across the library at someone had already been told to be quite.

“I think he's new, never seen him before,” William smiled at the way Gerard was looking at him. William felt sure he would have remembered a fertile that would flip the bird at the librarian who just told him to keep his voice down. 

“Mikey who's your friend,” Gerard said as Mikey walked over.

“Oh this is Frank, Frank Iero,”


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

“So, is your soul bound is Gerard,” Frank asked sitting down next to William who was sitting under a large oak tree watching a group of very boisterous doms playing some fucked up version of dodge ball by throwing what appeared to be bowling balls at a group of humans. 

Frank had heard that William had a soul bound, and he really didn't want to ask Mikey, and he hadn't really made any other friends yet being it was still only his second day here. William seemed nice though and Frank had went to eat ice-cream with him and Mikey after school the day before. He really hoped he wasn't soul bounded to Gerard.

“No, we just friends. I've known Mikey and Gerard for years,” William smiled looking down hiding behind his hair again which seemed to be a thing he was always doing. Frank noted that William seemed genuinely shy and liked being in the background. Not at all like Frank who could be feisty and didn't mind drawing attention to himself.

They both looked up when a dom started yelling and whooping loudly about how he just smashed some humans face in with one of the heavy balls getting slapped on the back by a couple of doms. Frank noted how the dom looked and acted extremely arrogantly before smashing another ball in the unconscious humans belly, and as the other doms chanted the doms name Frank noted that he had heard the name many times already. 

“Gabe Saporta famous or infamous around these parts isn't he,” Frank said looking at William.

“The stories are mostly true, he's also my soul bound,” William smiled slightly at Frank. 

“The old opposite attraction thing yeah,” Frank laughed.

“I guess, we been soul bounded that long I tend to forget how different we are,” William whispered.

“Yeah, I heard you met your soul bound when you was really young, I guess that's kind of lucky. Still you didn't get to fool around with anyone,” Frank giggled.

“I don't think I could have flirted with a dom…” William whispered softly. 

“Sure you could have, I mean you're really pretty and all. And you have this whole fragile trembling lip virgin thing going on. Not that I think you are, I thought you might be but you're soul bounded to a dom that I'm sure isn't shy about fucking,” Frank laughed making William cover his face with his hands.

“Don't tell me you're still a virgin,”

“No-” William said biting his lip. In truth he told Gabe he could have sex with him when ever he wanted, and Gabe wanted it a lot. Sure Gabe fucked humans but that was different, it wasn't like Gabe wanted a human to get off on it. Most of the times he made sure they didn't. With William though Gabe always made sure William came, he said he got off on giving William orgasms. 

“Anyway why did you ask if Gerard was my soul bound?” William asked looking at Frank.

“I guess I kind of like him,” Frank said, making William smile, because he had seen the way Gerard looked at Frank. He could tell when two people were into each other. 

“Well Gerard is very much single,” William said. 

**  
Gabe smiled as he looked at the almost dead human at his feet before dipping two fingers in the blood before walking over to William and putting a stripe of blood on each of his cheeks. In the vampire culture this was a romantic gesture for a dom to do this to a fertile. It showed respect and maybe showed the fertile that their mate was a good predator. 

“The was a highly sadistic game of dodge ball,” Frank said leaning back against the oak tree looking up at Gabe and William.

“Gabe meet Frank, and Frank has already heard all about you,” William said in a soft voice.

“Of course he has, I rule the mother fucking school,” Gabe smirked slightly at Frank in a cocky but not unfriendly manner. “Anyway Bilvy I took care of Lucy's brother, for messing with you. He won't be out of hospital for a while. I would have killed him but I want him to tell the tale of what happens to people that messes with my Bilvy,”

“You're so good to me,” William smiled before the soul bounded couple started making out. 

“Their always like this, I'm Pete Wentz by the way,” Pete said sitting down next to Frank before making Frank laugh by pretending to stick his fingers down his throat.

“I'm Frank, Frank Iero,” Frank smiled letting Pete kiss the back of his hand, because hey doms tended to do that to fertiles when first meeting them.

“They have been soul bounded since primary school you think they would be able to be in each other company by now with out have to make out all the time,” Pete whispered.

“Fuck off Pete, and blame Bilvy for being so pretty,” Gabe said sticking his middle finger up at Pete but he was laughing. 

“I think all fertiles are pretty,” Pete said looking Frank up and down.

“Ignore him Frank, he flirts with all fertiles,” William smiled sitting down with Gabe and cuddling up to the dom. 

“Apart from the fertile he really likes,” Gabe smirks.


	4. chapter four

Chapter 4

Pete sat watching the fertile known as Patrick Stump. For a dom that was so loud he was rather scared about approaching the small strawberry blond fertile. Patrick was quiet but Pete wouldn't describe Patrick as being shy like William. Patrick actually could be quite feisty when pushed and Pete had saw him hit some human jock with a book before. Which was funny, namely because the jock soon backed down when doms soon came to back Patrick up. 

“It kind of creepy how you keep staring at him,” William said sitting near Pete on the lunch table as he ate his packed lunch.

“I'm allowed to be creepy I'm a vampire dom,” Pete smirked looking at the fertile. Pete remembered a time when William didn't say a lot, and would whisper things to Gabe, now though through years of William knowing him he voiced his thoughts a lot, and Pete got to learn that William was very intelligent even though the fertile did seem to stop talking if they were in a big group of new people. 

“I guess,” William smiled slightly, because well he kind of liked creepy doms, Gabe could be very creepy. Gabe talked about sacrificing humans, while he lay in bed with William, and creative ways to sacrifice said humans. He would lull William to sleep with stories of torture and gore, because in a twisted way it kept the nightmares at bay when you knew a monster was in love with you. 

“You should talk to Patrick, he's nice,” William smiled because despite William's natural shyness he strangely seemed to know every vampire at the school. Pete had to admit that even though William tried not to draw attention to himself he did have a lot of charisma that drew other vampires to him. Plus it was hard to stay in the background when your soul bound was someone that wanted a lot of attention, and Gabe spent a lot of time making William sound like he was the best person in the whole world.

“Maybe you should introduce me,” Pete smiled looking at William.

“How about at the party this weekend, I mean it's a school party so Patrick will probably be there,” William answered.

“That would be great,”

**

Patrick had noticed that Pete Wentz was kind of stalking him, maybe if he was a human he would find it kind of creepy, but he wasn't and he found it kind of cute if he was being honest. He noticed the dom watching him in the canteen, not that he minded, even though Spencer Smith kept giving Pete his infamous bitch face. Anyone that wasn't put off by that was at least worth considering.

Spencer was a fertile that liked other fertiles, it was classed as being homosexual to vampires but no one looked down on you for it. You was looked down upon if you claimed to love a human, Spencer though hated humans, and he took up archery just so he could shoot down humans. Spencer claimed that a bow and arrow was so much more elegant then a gun. 

“Spence stop giving the dom evils,” Brendon laughed next to Spencer. Brendon Urie was a fertile that was dating Spencer. 

“Of all the people to be following Patty about it has to be Pete Fucking Wentz,” Spencer tutted. 

“I think he's kind of cute,” Patrick said eating his lunch, making Brendon laugh.

“He's loud and obnoxious and think he's so good because he's best friends with Gabe Saporta, who's also loud and obnoxious,” Spencer said crossing his arms.

“William is soul bounded to Gabe and you don't call him loud and obnoxious just because he's part of Gabe's circle,” Brendon pointed out.

“That's because Spencer finds William hot, not as hot as you though Brendon of course,” Patrick giggled. 

“William is a very fertile like fertile, he looks like he belongs in one of those damsel films waiting for some dom to come and save him. Sure he's pretty but I'm over that whole damsel in distress thing now, I like a fertile that can handle them selves now,” Spencer nodded, even though he was friends with William the crush he had on William was long gone. For one he didn't find super fertile like fertiles attractive any more and two it was pointless having a crush on someone that had a soul bound. 

“Yeah and did you see what Gabe did to Lucy's brother Jason for threatening William. Put him in intensive care, I don't think he will be able to walk again, talk about over kill,” Brendon half smirked. Because really what did Jason think was going to happen, it wasn't like Gabe was some sissy ass dom who wasn't going to do anything once he found out. 

“That is one thing I understand Gabe doing though. I mean you don't disrespect a soul bound like that,” Spencer nodded.

“He deserved it,” Patrick agreed and hoped one day he would meet a dom that would do that for him, and even though he wouldn't say it out loud he hoped that dom would be Pete.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pointless vampire Gabilliam smut. And William likes it rough.

Gabe smirked as he looked at William kneeling on his bed in nothing more then a skimpy lilac camisole and matching panties, his fragile looking wrists were cuffed behind his back with black leather restraints. 

Gabe him self was dressed in black leather trousers and he was wearing his leather jacket open over his naked chest. He picked up a horse crop before pulling William's head back by his hair and running the horse crop over Williams silk clad chest and belly, making his fertile moan slightly. Gabe looked like some psychotic biker a look that really pleased William.

“You're beautiful you know, it really brings out the sexual sadist in me,” Gabe Whispered before nipping at William's throat.

“Good job I like that part of you then,” William gasped as Gabe bit him hard his fangs sinking into the side of William pale throat as the dom drank from the fertile. Of course this would be very painful for a human, for a fertile though it was very erotic, because a doms fangs had a venom that kept the blood flowing in humans but acted as an aphrodisiac to other vampires.

Gabe smirked before rather roughly pushing William back on the bed, Gabe eyes had already turned jet black, something that happened with doms when they were either really angry or in Gabe's case right now when they were really turned on. 

“You want it rough lover,” Gabe half growled his hand going round William's throat making the fertile look at him.

“Always,” William moaned then gasped as Gabe slapped his face a couple of times. It was enough to sting but William knew that if Gabe really wanted to hurt him he could have hit him hard enough to brake his cheek or dislocate his jaw.

“So fucking hot,” Gabe said lifting William's legs before giving his ass a few spanks, “I want to beat you up because you're so fucking pretty,”

William moaned at Gabe's words, because yeah he was a masochist who really liked it very rough, and he knew Gabe would never hurt him like he did humans, it was different because William wanted it and Gabe knew William wanted it.

Gabe smirked slightly before ripping Williams camisole open, and drinking in the sight of the fertiles pale, slim body. He ran his hand over William's snow white skin, for a moment worshipping his soul bounds body, before bringing his fist down against William's stomach, making the fertile make a grunt. 

“Still want it rough,” Gabe laughed grinding his fist into William's belly, knowing the fertile would use his safe word if he did want to it to stop.

“Don't be to rough,” William moaned before gasping as Gabe gave him some quick jabs to his belly. “Fuck what are you doing to me,” 

“Your protests mean nothing,” Gabe smirked knowing how much William had a kink for pretending he was really at Gabe's mercy, it why the safe word was so important to them. Gabe watched as William curled up in a ball gasping. Gabe took a moment looking at William before turning over so his ass was in the air before ripping his panties off, and roughly pushing his legs apart. He pushed a couple of fingers dry into him making the fertile gasp and wiggle, but his fertile body had already prepared it self to be fucked, because a fertile once turned on didn't need lube. Gabe took a while roughly fingering his mate with two and then three fingers, until William screamed out as he came.

Gabe smirked turning William over, the fertile was looking at him with large lust blown eyes, and Gabe had to admit they wasn't anything more sexy then seeing William like this. Gabe undid his lather trousers letting his large rock hard cock free, before reaching for a condom from his bedside table before ripping the packet open with his teeth before rolling it on his cock. 

“I'm going to fuck you in two,” Gabe growled before lifting the fertiles legs over his shoulders and entering him with one powerful thrust making William cry out. He held on to his mates thighs keeping going at the same speed. The gasps, moans and screams coming from William only making him go harder and faster. 

After William's second orgasm he reached forward grabbing William's small fertile cock jerking him off making him come again before Gabe him self came. 

Gabe smiled removing his condom before tying it off and throwing it in the bin before quickly removing the cuffs from William and sharing a deep kiss with him.

“Are you okay baby,” Gabe said pulling the post orgasmed fertile into his arms and rubbing William's belly where he had punched it.

“Yeah perfect Papi,” William smiled resting his head on Gabe's chest.

“Gerard sent me link about the belly punching thing, kind of random,” Gabe said stroking William's hair.

“Yeah, I kind of told him to do that,” William giggled, and really it hurt but felt so good at the same time, he certainly didn't regret telling Gerard to do it.

“Why you little masochist,” Gabe laughed.

“That's the way you like it,” William yawned as he started coming down.

“Yeah it sure is,” Gabe smiled pulling the blankets over them as William fell asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi so yeah feel free to comment if you like the story of just to say hello. Also feel free to add me on facebook if you like want to, pm me to say you read my crappy stuff and I will add you right the way  
> https://www.facebook.com/fiona.m.marsh

Chapter Six.

Pete sighed as he looked at Patrick from across the school playing field. How could a fertile be so damn cute? He wondered to himself. Okay once upon a time he had a massive crush on William. A lot of doms did, William's perfect with pale almost white skin and his large submissive brown eyes. William if he wasn't dressed in thrift store clothing all the time could look like he belonged in some vampire porn movie, which reminded Pete to delete his internet history when he got home.

Anyway the threat of Gabe punching your face in, and the point the William was already soul bounded soon put a dampener on any crush a dom might have on the beautiful fertile. Patrick though was a different sort of beautiful, he had this smile that made his face light up, and even though his eyes had submissive light they also at times looked fierce, something Pete didn't know he liked until looking at Patrick.

“Why don't you go over and talk to him?” Gabe asked looking at Pete to Patrick. 

“Easy for you to say you've been soul bounded since you was five,” Pete sighed. 

“I was six and William was five, I brought him a toy rabbit from a school fund riser, he still has it,” Gabe smiled.

“Well I don't think buying a second hand cuddly toy for Patrick is going to impress him much. And you just sounded really soft,” Pete half laughed because really Gabe talking about toy rabbits wasn't something you heard everyday.

“I also used to give him Chinese burns because hello sadist,” Gabe smirked.

“You still do,” William said looking up from the book he was reading as they all sat on the grass, Gabe had given William his hoodie to sit one.

“Yeah because I like your wrists, and again hello sadist,” Gabe laughed, making William smile slightly before hiding behind his hair.

“Well hello Mr Sadist, I guess you could call me Mr Masochist then,” William giggled.

“If you two are going to start making out I'm leaving,” Pete sighed. 

“Bye Pete,” Gabe said before pushing William back on the grass before the couple started making out. 

**

Gerard was having no such problem wooing Frank, not that he really had to try when it came to the rather scrappy fertile. Gerard just had to be dark, brooding and just creepy enough that it was still found appealing to fertiles. Plus Gerard had the add bonus of not having Spencer and Brendon, okay it was Spencer mostly trying to steer you crush away from you. 

Gerard had Mikey who invited Frank round their house all the time, and all Gerard had to do was sit there reading some dark sadistic book about torture so he looked both psychotic and intellectual at the same time. He also shared some of his erotic fictions with Frank making it quite clear one of them was for his eyes only, it was quite obvious that the dom in the story was Gerard and the fertile was Frank.  
Frank despite his sassy attitude had turned into a stuttering mess afterwards looking at Gerard with large hazel eyes. Gerard had told the fertile to shut up before pushing the small fertile against his living room wall before passionately kissing him, and has Gerard nipped at the fertiles throat Frank was making the most delicious sounds he had ever heard, but Gerard wouldn't bite him yet. He would in time but Gerard wanted the interment moment to be romantic. 

Maybe he would cut out a human's heart and give it to Frank, that was a romantic gesture, Gabe had done that for William quite a few times. Anyway Gerard was now kind of dating Frank, it was a long way off the epic romance of Gabe and William though but that was to be expected when a couple instently soul bounded, and especially when the couple was still at primary school. 

Gerard though would work on making it an epic romance, Gerard had always been darkly romantic so he had many plans for little Frank Iero and he planned to put them into action.


End file.
